Camping Trip
by snowangel-983
Summary: Nick pulls a weekend vaca, while Warrick, Sara, Cath, and, Grissom work two simular murder cases, Nick gets into trouble and the team have to pull togather to find him before it's to late. Okay sorry about chapter stking up the page, I fixed the parts yo
1. Chapter 1

S_omewhere in Vegas.._

_A man sits in a room lit only with a lamp that sits on a desk, in front of him are some pictures of crime scenes, a specific man stands out in them; tall, lean, big smile, bright eyes,short,shaved hair. He grins down at the photos and picks one up his eyes gleaming._

_"Your all mine Mr. Stokes." He said pinning the picture up on a beam, the picture shows nick at a crime scene taking pictures._

Nick grinned widely as he tossed his camping gear into the back of his truck, and climbing in the drivers seat pulled out of his drive way. Finally after two weeks of nothing but work he was getting a weekend off, he was heading straight for the mountains no phones, no pagers ,and no work, just him and the great outdoors. He couldn't wait, it was a two hour drive to the Camp ground and then all he had to do was dump his stuff in the cabin and he was free all day.

It was around two pm when nick finally made it to the camp site and it toke another half hour to get the keys to the cabin he had rented, he put his stuff i the cabin and then stood out on the front porch taking in the air and surrounding, from his perch he could see the lake sparkling blue and rippling in a lit cool breeze, campers lined the beach fishing or swimming. Heaving a deep breath nick started off a on hike through the woods.

A pair of eyes watched the young CSI leave his cabin and jog off into the woods, a grin formed on the face, as he moved off to follow him.

"After all these years i finally found you Nick Stokes.

Nick panted his breaths coming in huffs of air, the temp had cooled off, he was debating on weather or not to turn around, he'd noticed clouds rolling in and it looked like rain, he slowed to a stand still and doubled up to catch is breath and look around himself he was pretty deep in woods now, he turned to head back when a noise caused him to stop and look around again. He goes on alert watching, listening, waiting, a man steps out of the brush startling nick he huffs a breath and backs up a step or two.

"Sorry man didn't mean to scare you i was just taking a walk, such beautiful day." The guy greeted nick like an old buddy. But, Nick stayed on guard, watching the man closely.

"Yeah it is." Nick answered his eyes darting around.

"I'll let you get back to your hike good evening." and the man disappeared again. Nick let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, the turning around again jogged back towards his cabin, those same dark eyes watched his retreating back a grin spreading along his face, as a plan formed in his head.

_Duh Duh Duh..

* * *

_

_Vegas the city that never sleeps is filled with criminals that never sleep.._

Thats was Warrick Brown was thinking as he pulled up to yet another scene, he was so going to get his partner for this, how in the world he pulled vaca time he didn't know in fact no one knew, nick had told he hadn't put in for it, and yet there it had been for every one to see nick had pulled the whole week end, not that he hadn't earned it pulling almost four doubles on his last case he needed at least two days just to recover.

"Hey Sara what do have?" He asked the sour faced brunette, she didn't look up at him.

"a john doe died late last night garbage man found him this morning while picking up trash." Sara said.

"Um it looks like a knife wound may be the COD but I'll know more after the autopsy." Dave said standing.

"Alright thanks man we all clear?Warrick asked donning gloves and waiting.

"Yeah all yours." Dave replied back off to allow the investigators to work. Warrick knelt down and examined the body for trace at the scene, and toke prints for the victim, then he stopped to stare at the young face, taking in the round cheeks, and small lips.

"He can't more then nine or ten." Warrick pointed out lifting himself form the hot concrete.

"Yeah shame, lets get started i have a feeling it's going to be a long day."Sara walked up to the dumpster pulling gloves on.

Grissom looked down at his victim and frowned and child no older the nine or ten with round cheeks and blank blue eyes.

"You alright Cathrine?' he asked her realizing she was just staring at the boy. She just nodded.

"He was stabbed , lady found him while digging for food in the dumpster."Cath reported Grissom nodded and returned his attention to the boy on the ground, and David next to him.

"knife wound definitely killed him, Warrick and Sara have a simular case over on tempest drive." Dave said and the body was taken away, Grissom lifted his eyebrows.

"They might be related."Cathrine said, as she sifted through garbage for evidence swabbing blood and bagging this and that.

"we'll have to have a meeting at the lab, compare notes." Grissom agreed. They spent the rest of the morning collecting evidence, and then headed back to the lab.

* * *

I am not sure where this idea came from but i just running with it tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own CSI, but, I'd like to. **wink**grin

* * *

"Alright guys lets go over what know, we have the children, ages nine to ten, stabbed through heart, and according to Doc ours was molested before being murdered." Grissom filled in first.

"Ours was molested as well, so now we know they are related so now what?" Warrick asked sitting back.

"Well, Cath match prints found at the scene to a Mr. Williams though no one has seen him in a few days, a friend says he toke a trip to the lake and hasn't returned yet." Grissom told them.

"At least nick isn't here for this case it would tear apart." Cath spoke quietly all eyes turned to her all questioning, and she realized she'd spoken out loud.

"Nick told he was molested by a last minute babysitter when he was nine." Cath explained looking like she would be sick, eyes grew large and tears brimmed, mouths fell open, and there was an audible gasp from every occupant of the room.

"Why wasn't i told of this?" Grissom asked he voice raising a few octaves.

"He only told me during a case we worked together a months ago, he swore me to secrecy, I probably shouldn't have even told you." Cath explained still staring at an interesting spot on the table in front of her.

"Well, thank heaven for small mercies, I hope Nick's having a good time out at the lake this week end." Warrick sighed sitting heavily next to Cathrine.

"How did he luck out to hat, i thought he said he didn't put into for vaca time?" Gris asked.

"Who knows maybe some else did it for him, I mean hell every one in the lab knows hoe hard he's been working to close that homicide last week, maybe some one decided he should take a vacation." Sara suggested.

"Lets not dwell on it for now, lets worry about finding the parents of these to little boys." and they split up to find the parents of the boys.

"Ah ha his names is Nathan Adams, son to Scott and Patricia Adams, address is 141 south duns street." Sara read off to Warrick who grabbed his keys and jacket and they toke off.

"Mr. And Mrs. Adams, is your sons name Nathan?"Sara asked, they were standing on the door step of a rich looking house in one the richest neighborhoods in Vegas staring at a couple in their late forties, they showed signs of worry and fatigue.

"Yes thats a boy is something wring, is he hurt?" Mrs. Adams asked. The two investigators looked at each other charing a look, then Sara turned back the Adams.

"May we come in and talk with about your son?' She asked nicely. Once they were all settled in the living room, Sara and Warrick shared another and look and Warrick sighed.

"I'm Afraid he dead, his body was found a few blocks of your home," He informed them and then watched them fall apart.

"We're very sorry for your lose, but, we need to ask you some questions that may help us determine what happened to him." He continued."Aythignt i help find the person who did this to our baby." Mr. Adams agreed.

"Mrs. Grigs I'm Gil Grissom and this is Catherine willows we're from the Las Vegas crime lab my we come in,":HE asked she nodded and let them in guiding them to the living area they sat and Gil toke a deep breath.

"What's this about, did you find Sammy?" She asked grabbing a tissue from box that sat on the table.

"I'm Afraid i have some bad news, your son was found in an ally in a dumpster." Grissom Explained the women nodded quietly, as her quiet sobs filled the house, the senior CSI squirmed uncomfortably.

"How?" She asked, when she'd managed to calm her self a bit

"He was assaulted and stabbed." Cathrine informed.

"He didn't suffer, he dead in peace?" He asked as if this bit of information could give her peace.

"Yes ma'am I believe he did." Grissom spoke up.

By the time Nick had made it back to his cabin the incoming storm clouds and let loose a torrential downpour. he stood on his porch dripping wet, and shivering as he tried to fit the key in the lock. Finally after struggling for five minutes he flung the door open and, slamming it behind him, ran for a hot shower.

'Much better.' he thought as he came out of the bathroom toweling off what little hair he had, he tossed the towel by his suitcase and went to look out the window at the rain.

"Man the first vacation I've had in months and it rains, how uncool is that." he said aloud to no one in particular. He settled on the sofa with a blanket and picking up a bird book he'd brought along, he became lost with in the pages of colorful birds.

Over the next day the team in Vegas continued to work the serial homicide of Nathan Adams, and Samuel Grigs.

" Man our only suspect is no where to be found i suppose one of us could go check at the lake.." Warrick suggested, hoping Gris would go for it, he wanted harass Nick while he relaxed and every one else worked.

"Alright Warrick you can go but, i can't send any one with you, now you can ask nick to help you. But i wouldn't hold my breath." Grissom grinned at Warrick who returned the smile with one of his own then he turned and left heading to his truck and leaving the lab for the lake.

_In a cabin by the lake..._

_A phone rings and a large hand reaches to answer it._

_"Hello,"_

_"Very well I'll see to it,"_

_"No every things under control I'll Be finished with my business shortly." He hung up and grinned manically._

_"Well Nicky it seems your time has run out tomorrow I'll be rid of you for ever." He laughed stabbing the picture of nick with a large scary looking knife. As he continued to laugh maniacally._

Nick jolted awake to the sound of an angry boom of thunder, and looked around confused for a moment, until memory resurfaced and he knew where he was. He had been having the strangest dream about some maniac chasing him in the woods.

'Shake it off Stokes it's just your mind on overdrive' Nick chastised himself for being so childish as to be Afraid of a man he ran into in the woods the day before. It was morning no as light was pouring in through the window, no sun though he realized as thunder sounded again. Nick stretched and pulling himself from the warmth of the blanket, went to the bathroom to shower and start the day.

* * *

Well there it is the next chapter in this story, and don't worry I am still writing on the other one too. Thank for your kind reviews, and a note to you I changed some things in the first chapter about the first murder so this one would make sense. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick came out of the bathroom towel in hand. He tossed it to the cloths pile as some one knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"Mr. Stokes, My name is Micheal i checked you in. I have a message for you, from a Mr. Brown. he said is it was to be delivered right away." a gruff voice called back,.Nick opened his door and stood in the door way waiting. The man was tall, and yoked as hell. Nick eyed him for a moment and then went to shut the door, when he felt a prick i his neck.

"Wha.." He exclaimed as he pulled a dart from his skin. He stare at it for a minute and then looked up at muscles.

"Nightie, night Nicky." He growled as nick slipped to the floor, The fact that his first name had been used, was the last thing to register in his fogged mind as his world went black.

Another man the one for the woods ran up to the porch and smiled down at his quarry.

"Hello Nicky, what's say you and me take a trip to my cabin for awhile?'He asked the unconscious man, as he was lifted by muscles and the two went off, disappearing into the woods.

Only a few minutes later Warrick came hoping up the steps to the door and knocked loudly.

"Yo Nicky man you in there?' He yelled grinning.

"Okay i guess your not maybe your out side some where." Ad he ran down the steps and back to his waiting car, dialing a number on his cell.

"Yeah." Gris answered gruffly he'd just gotten back to lab after talking to a distraught Mrs. Grigs, and was in no mood for bad news.

"Hey it's me, I'm at the lake, but Nicky wasn't in his cabin. I'll keep a look out for him while I look around for our suspect." Warrick reported, Grissom felt his stomach sink, but, it makes sense that Nicky would be out enjoying himself at the lake. There was no reason for them to think he was in trouble. the cases didn't even relate to Nick in any way except that boys were... Grissom stopped walking and gasped it couldn't be!

"Warrick i want you to look for Nicky while you look for Mr. Peters, i think he may have some connection to Nicky. I'm going to do a background check on him, I'll call you with what I find." The connection was dropped and Grissom made good time back to his office.

Warrick phone rang a hour or so later, he hadn't found Nick or Peters, he was becoming a but worrisome.

"Yeah," He answered.

"I was right he has a connection to Nick through his girlfriend whom I'll assume is Nicks last minute baby sitter, they were engaged he broke it off a few months ago when her insistent talk of nick drove him to insanity. No one's seen or heard form him since." Grissom read from the file in front of him.

"You got that from his background check?" Warrick asked.

"No not really i tracked down his ex fiance she in a mental hospital in Texas I spoke with her on the phone, she loony but if what she told him hold any water at all Nicky could be i serious trouble." Grissom explained. Warrick stood mouth gaping eyes wide listening to a dial tone Grissom had given the excuse of having to talk with the others and hung up, but, Warrick was still clinging to the phone. His wide eyes hopelessly searched for Nick even though he knew with out a doubt that he would not find him.

Nick groaned as he finally came around, in a dimly lit room, on a freezing cold floor. swallowing hard past a lump of fear he opened his eyes and looked around at the dank room.

"Well, good evening Mr. Stokes glad you could join us." An eerily familer voice spoke out of the darkness ad then a man stepped out of the shadows a grin split his lips as he stare down at nick.

"You," Nick sputtered incredulously.

"You did this, but, why?" He asked pulling at the ropes that held his hands behind him.

"She never stopped talking about you, every time we'd make love she say your name. She even called you her little Texas boy." He sat Nick just blinked and watched him pace the floor.

"What, you don't know who I'm talking about do you? She'd be devastated if she knew you didn't know who she was." He squeaked with delight Nick just continued to stare at him, and pulled at the ropes.

"I'll give you a hint your were nine when you met her." He said, Nick's head jerked up and he stare a the man with wide terrified eyes, he struggles ceased and he lay still panting.

_'Oh god how can he know about that?' _Nick thought, as the guy stare back at him grinning maniacally.

"Ah you do know her then, still feel fear when you remember what she did to you Nicky?" He asked, Nick stated yanking hard on the ropes.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME please. " he screamed letting the words die on a choked sob he stopped struggling not having the energy to anymore. He toke another deep breath to scream again.

HEL.. mm!" He scream was cut off as another pair of hands gagged him with a piece of cloth he scream through it struggling to free himself.

_'No dang it, i won't go through this again.'_ he thought, his kidnappers just laughed at his efforts and one lashed out connecting a heavily booted foot, with his unprotected ribs. Nick sucked in a sharp breath and coughed folding over his midsection as best he could.

"Poor little Texas boy. I think she'll be a lot happier about seeing you, than you are about seeing her." Peters pointed out. Nick felt his stomach turn over.

'Oh hell this is not good,' his thoughts were cut off by peters and he grabbed Nick off the floor and dumped him on a bed.

"My associate well prepare you for your date tonight, while i go and get your date." He went out the door slamming it behind him leaving Nick alone with muscles. Nick struggled with the ropes as the guy came over holding a pair of scissors. He cut away nicks shirt, then he stripped away his chinos leaving him in nothing but his boxers and the ropes that held him. Nick felt his heart race, he breathing became labored, he realized he was probably going into a panic attack.

"Well, I guess your ready for her, I'll tell the boss." The guy left nick shivering in the dark on the bed. Nick waited a beat or two, and then tried to free his hands from their confines.

"Alright Grissom, I think we have a problem I looked all day, and asked his neighbors, nones seen him since last night." Warrick explained, Grissom remained silent on the other end.

"Alright I'm on my way." The line went dead and Warrick sighed turning to gaze out at the water.

_'Hold on nick where ever you are, we're coming.'_ He silently vowed.

Nick gave a choked sob, as the his left hand fell free of the ropes, he tossed them away and yanking the gag from his mouth jumped off the to look around. He tried the door; locked. He pulled the curtains back to reveal a dingy window, with bars on it.

_'This is really not good,' _He thought. The door chose that moment to open and his worst nightmare stepped inside.

_'And it just got worse' _He swallowed hard and back up a step.

* * *

Sorry that took forever to update. More coming soon. I hope. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Petersadouchebag14-** this is just for you, because you asked me to. Hope you enjoy I will continue to up this story now the writers block has finally cleared up.

* * *

"Hello there cowboy." was all she said at first, she stood there and watched her eyes roaming his body room head to two, raping him with her eyes. Nick tried to control the the panic that threatened to overwhelm him, but it was really working and when she stepped towards nick all but flung himself backwards.

"You stay the hall away from me." He spat his voice full of venom. She just smiled seductively as she continued her advance, Nick continued to back up, keeping as much distance between him and her as possible, it was a good idea, until his back slammed against the wall and he realized he was trapped. She pressed against him her body rubbing against his. Nick despite his efforts gave a soft whimper as he closed his eyes and pressed close the wall trying to escape her.

"Shh it's alright cowboy it won't hurt a bit." She said moving her hand slowly down past his mid section, Nick bucked against her knocking off balance long enough for him to run for the door he he only manged to make a few steps when a hand grabbed his ankle and he fell to the cold floor, he flipped over and kicked out at her trying dislodge her, but she her grip was firm and she pounced on him and using her full weight pinned him down with his hands out above his head. Nick struggled kicking his legs out but he had no effect, she just smiled, and to his horror reached down and stole his lip with hers, he fought the kiss moving his head from side to side, but she kept hers firmly planted. After failing to free his lips the most disgusting he could ever remember, he hocked a lugey right in to the mouth, she reared back spitting and gagging Nick watched her with a wide satisfied grin.

"you little shit you'll pay for that." she slapped him, hard but nick didn't let his grin falter, she got up from him and yelled for frank, the man who had removed nick cloths come in and looked at him laying on the floor.

"Get him on the bed and make sure he can't untie him self." she directed Frank picked nick up from the floor and dropped him on the bed, Nick tried to get back up but frank pushed him down and held him struggling while he cuffed nicks had to the bed railing.

"Please don't let her do this to me please." Nick pleaded pulling at the cuffs, Frank stare down at him and shrugged.

"Sorry kid but your not my problem." And with a sneer he left nick in the room with her. Smiling she climbed in the bed Nick felt his heart jerk in his chest he knew what was coming next and he wasn't he could deal with it again.

Warrick waited for Grissom to show and when he did the two re canvassed the area looking for their friend, but just like Warrick had said, no one had seen him.

"Man where is he?' Warrick asked aluad and grissom sighed in frustration.

"I wish I knew Warrick." Grissom told him honestly, he was afraid for Nick, this wasn't fist time had confronted the women and he wasn't sure Nick could go through that nightmare again.

"Come on lets go walk along the trial for a bit see if maybe he went for a hike and got hurt or something." so they started off and Warrick got the inane idea that maybe Nick might have his cell phone.

She yanked his shorts and Nick let go of a soft whimper as he watched her strip down then once again climb in to him and straddle his groin, he gasped and she pushed him into her.

"Oh god no please don't this to me." He begged her not caring how helpless he sounded to her, all he wanted was to be home safe in his own bed and this just be one of his nightmares.

"Well this looks familiar only then i just touched you this time i iwant all of you in me and she ricked back forth until he heard he moan and by then his was sobbing tear fell down the sides of his face as he pressed his head back into the pillow, his back arched in release and he cried harder. She left him and frank came back with nicks cloths.

"She to let you have these but to inform you she's only just begun with you." He left Nick with hands cuffed but free from the rial he grabbed his shorts and put them on he couldn't help the feel of dirt on his lower body but he was cold now he dressed quickly and then curled into a tight ball.

He wasn't really sure how long he had been laying there his tears had tried up and he had thrown up once or twice o the floor in front of the bed, it was the phone that brought back to reality he gasped, that stupid phone oh god, he must have just slipped his pants on from last night when had taken a shower and he must have left it in the jeans pocket. He dug for it and choked on a dry sob when he pulled it out and saw Warrick on the id he flipped it open.

"Warrick help me please." He begged into the phone Warrick stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nick man calm down where are you?" Warrick asked trying the stay calm himself Nick looked around.

"I..I don't really know, A..a cabin in the woods maybe theres a window and i see trees." HE told him.

"Thats good Nick, here talk to Gris while try to find our location on my map.," Warrick tossed and antsy Grissom the phone and stated sobbing when heard the mans voice come over the line.

"Grissom hurry please I think s..she going to h..hurt me again." Nick fought to control his sobs so he could speak.

"Nick has she already hurt you Nick?" Grissom hated asking this over phone but he knew Nick would this emotion unless something had gone down.

"Y..Yesss" Nick sobbed, he was shaking now and he curled into a tighter ball trying to ward off the chill, Nick swallowed his tears and listen to Grissom soothing voice.

"Alright Nick It going to be okay Warrick found what looks like a cabin marked on the map in ink it could be the one your in we're heading towards it now just hang I'll find you I promise." He told Nick he fought to keep his voice soft and soothing for nicks sake it seemed to be working Nick seemed to be calming down and returning o he some what normal mind. Warrick moved phone out from Grissom ear and spoke softly to Nick on the other.

"Hey that promise goes for me too buddy just hang in there we're going to get out of this i swear." And Nick managed a smile, until he heard foots step.

"I have to go some one coming hurry guys." and he turned of the phone and jammed it under the pillow curled up and closed his eyes feigning sleep. When the door Nick didn't react, when some one touched his shoulder he sprang up and pressed agian the wall. Frank stood staring at him

"It alright she asleep I brought you some food." Frank sat a tray on the bed and turned to leave. But stopped and looked aback at Nick smiling softly.

"did you get you phone to work?" He asked it was so softly spoken Nick almost missed it.

"Yeah." He said a bit cautiously.

"Good i wasn't sure if the reception down was any good i hope you friends find you in time and I'm sorry i can't you out of here my self." And frank was gone Nick leaned back against the wall, so he hadn't forgotten his phone in his pants, Frank had snuck it in to him, he'd have to remember to talk to the DA on his behalf for that it helped Nick in more ways then one. Nick stare down the food in disgust his couldn't eat, he was still to worked up over what had happened, although he did feel a bit better knowing his friends were hot on his trial.

Frank paced nervously like a caged tiger, he had to do something after having heard Nick earlier with that she devil he knew there was no way he could that happen again, he paced most of the night until he was sure she was asleep, and then went down stairs to get Nick. When frank got down there he found the food untouched but the water half gone, he touched Nicks should and the smaller man jerked out his fitful sleep and and like the last time pressed against the wall.

"Shh it's okay it me Frank we have to go now, can you walk alright?" Frank asked and he removed the cuffs. Nick nodded silently rubbing his wrists ashe got up to follow Frank out for the house and into woods.

* * *

Well, looky here folks, Nick made a new friend. I could do that to Nicky twice so i had to go with Frank have a change of heart hope you like it. 


End file.
